Canvas frames tend to be predictable. They may be a large rectangle or a small rectangle. Canvas frames have rarely been used to create feeling; instead an artist relies almost wholly upon the drawing surface upon the canvas to convey artistry. To the extent that artistry extends beyond the drawing surface, it generally extends only to a picture frame supporting the canvas frame. There is a need for a means of constructing unorthodox canvas frames, unorthodox canvas frames, and cooperative canvas frames.